narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Uzumaki
was the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and the wife of Minato Namikaze.Naruto chapter 500, page 04 She was a kunoichi of Konohagakure who originated from Uzushiogakure and the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.Naruto chapter 500, page 02 Background Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konohagakure and enrolled in the village's Ninja Academy. Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flowing wildly around, earned her the nickname of . Sometime after arriving in Konoha, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja who wanted to make use of her special chakra. As they escorted her to Kumo she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Minato Namikaze, one of her classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp" and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him. Kushina was eventually told why she was forced to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato helped her do so. As she grew up Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fūinjutsu of her clan. At some point, Kushina married Minato and they conceived a son. During her ten-month jinchūriki pregnancy, they decided to name him "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he came up with while eating a bowl of ramen, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even chose Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather. Kushina also hoped that her son and Mikoto Uchiha's youngest son Sasuke would become friends in the future. Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would weaken during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born they were found by Madara Uchiha. Madara killed all of the ANBU and took Naruto hostage, threatening to do the same to him. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave Madara the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, Madara released it from Kushina's body. Since the longevity of the Uzumaki allowed her to survive the extraction, Madara tried to have the Nine-Tails kill her. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defense. To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location. Kushina restrained it and, dying from the trauma of its removal, volunteered to have it sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto, her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead. As this would mean Minato's death and consequently give Naruto a horrible, lonely life, Kushina objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best and that he would be able to let Kushina see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realized their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him advice for the future. Minato sealed the rest of her chakra into Naruto, ending her life. Her family name was then given to Naruto by the Third Hokage, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between Naruto and Minato. Appearance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. Her skin was fair and her eyes were violet. She had a slender but highly feminine build, which Naruto openly admired. As an adult she usually wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron and she wore a black band on her left hand. She had long, bright-red hair (portrayed as a red-plum color in the anime) that reached down to her calves with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip. In her childhood, she had a round face which with her red hair made her look like a tomato. She would pass on this facial make-up to Naruto. Personality According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tsunade noted that much of Naruto's personality, as well as his style of ninjutsu, was inherited from her. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with , a trait she hoped (unsuccessfully) she wouldn't pass down to Naruto (who ends his with "(da)ttebayo"). As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful. Despite her calm and kind demeanor, she still had a slight temper and could lash out from it. She loved her husband and newborn son very deeply and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop the Nine-Tails. Abilities Though she stated that she was never originally any good in using ninjutsu, Kushina was famous for a unique style of ninjutsu. In her childhood, she showed herself to be a fierce and frightening barehanded fighter, able to pummel several kids 'half to death' for teasing her. Kushina also possessed an unusual and special form of chakra, which made her well-suited for becoming the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki. She was able to produce chakra chains from her body to restrain others, strong enough to even hold down the Nine-Tails. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, she was blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan. Her life-force was so strong that she survived the extraction of a tailed beast minutes after giving birth to Naruto, though she was left severely weakened. She also had great skill and knowledge of advanced fūinjutsu (some of which she would share with Minato). Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Sixteen years after having the Nine-Tails sealed into his body, Naruto finally tried to gain control of the beast. When he was almost overwhelmed by the Nine-Tails' hatred, Kushina appeared before him. Naruto initially believed that she was the Nine-Tails in disguise, so she hits him in the head. She then apologized for her short-temper, telling Naruto that she hoped that wasn't a trait he inherited from her. Picking up on this and realizing Kushina was his mother, Naruto started to cry and embraced her. His happiness halted the Nine-Tails' spreading influence and Kushina used her chakra chains to restrain the Nine-Tails and give them a chance to talk. The Nine-Tails was surprised by her presence. Naruto complimented Kushina for her looks and expressed envy for her hair. Kushina was glad to hear this, as it meant Naruto took after Minato by admiring her hair. Though embarrassed by the subject, Kushina told Naruto how she met Minato and how they fell in love. She told Naruto that she loved him too, which gave him the resolve to try and tame the Nine-Tails again. Kushina used her chakra chains to help him and Naruto ultimately succeeded. She congratulated him and said that she could now join Minato, disappointing Naruto. With her remaining time she told him about the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and how the beast came to be sealed within him. After her story was done she apologized for placing such a burden on him. Naruto replied that he doesn't blame her and Minato for anything and was happy to be their child. Overjoyed, Kushina tearfully hugged Naruto and thanked him for letting her and Minato be his parents, before she completely faded away. Trivia * Kushina was a good cook, as Minato preferred her cooking the most. * As Kushina is nicknamed for a red pepper and Minato was famed as the "Yellow Flash", Naruto's appropriated epithet "Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the color orange is a mixture of red and yellow. *Kushina wished that Naruto would find a girl who was like herself (Sakura Haruno) * On the cover of Naruto chapter 503, Kushina's wild red flowing hairs resemble the Nine-Tails' tails. * According to the third Naruto databook: ** Kushina's hobbies were pulling pranks and chattering. ** Kushina's favorite food was salt ramen, while her least favorites were coffee and anything bitter. ** Kushina didn't want to fight anyone. ** Kushina's favorite phrase was "Don't give up until the end". ** She apparently became famous because of her strong-willed spirit and for her skill in ninjutsu. Quotes * (As a child, when asked what her dream for the future was) Naruto chapter 498, page 11 * (To Jiraiya) Naruto chapter 382, page 10 * (To Minato while dying) "Don't look so sad... Minato. I'm... I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's... our son's... birthday. Like... If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us... living together... I can't think of anything... beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." * (To Naruto) Naruto chapter 498, page 16 * (To Naruto) Naruto chapter 498, page 16–17 * (To Naruto) "Thank you for letting me be your mother, for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you... Thank you!" References